Solenoids are often combined with spool valves so that movement of a solenoid plunger within a solenoid core correspondingly moves a valve spool within a valve cartridge. This invention aims at reducing the manufacturing expense of making such solenoid valves while at the same time improving the accuracy, reliability, and durability of such solenoid valves.